El abismo de mi mente
by Roroanama
Summary: Grite con fuerza, me sostuve con mis manos los mas fuerte que pude, pero eran mas fuertes que yo... Esas son las palabras que describen en donde se encuentra Ayano, una linea entre la vida y la muerte, una especie de limbo sin fin, uno que tiene aterrorizada a Ayano, tambien a su novia Chitose, la chica que quiere salvarla.
1. Chapter 1

Estoy sentada en medio del gran circulo que une a todos los mundos de aquí, este horrible y distorsionado mundo que se divide en 5 son áreas de mi mente y subconsciente que desconozco totalmente, como se supone que es, pues esto no se guía por mi razón injustificada, se guía por mis emociones.

Mira cada mundo, uno más extraño que el anterior, locura, amor,

Mis emociones están colapsadas, desde lo de Kyoko aquí se causó un gran caos, después de todo las bases de mi mundo se estaban ligando con el pensamiento de llegar a ser su pareja, al final era un sueño irrealizable, una idea que solo se formaba en mi mente.

(Dentro de 5 minutos sonara la alarma, levanta soñador, levanta Ayano, es momento de salir de aquí, pero te veremos pronto, estaremos en contacto contigo, no nos alejaremos hasta que cierres la herida, hasta que las líneas temporales estén cerradas, adiós Ayano, nos vemos dentro de poco) Del lado de la locura escuche el llamado de la bestia, asentí con la cabeza sin importarme lo que decía, estar despierta o dormida para mí no muestra una diferencia mayor, un lado de mi ser sigue dormido haga lo que haga, una parte de mí se mantiene en este mundo destruido.

(Solo debes conseguir una nueva diosa, nada más Ayano, consíguela y volverás a la normalidad) Cerrando mis ojos me conduje al mundo real, abrí mis ojos lentamente, al levantarme de la cama sentí una gran precisión en mi pecho, tuve que respirar bastante para calmarme, cuando voltee mi cuerpo vi el espejo en la esquina de mi habitación, uno de mis ojos se mantiene solo ha vista mía de color negro, con un ligero punto blanco que se mueve impaciente por finalmente despertar, es aterrador, pero cada día que pasa, me parece raro ver a la gente con sus ojos normales.

(Ayano, cariño, alístate que ya tengo listo el desayuno) Mi madre entro en mi habitación, con una sonrisa me acaricio la cabeza, antes de darme un beso suave en la frente, para mi ojo normal no es más que mi madre, pero para el otro lado ella solo es una sombra negra vacía, cercada por un blanco fantasmal, dándole una forma que no puedo describir, además de unos ojos de color blanco, unos que no parpadean, que no hacen nada más que observar.

(Sigues sin decir nada, tranquila, los problemas del corazón son pasajeros) No hablo con la gente porque cuando lo hago, la bestia aparece detrás mío, no me cae bien ese lado de mí, contando también con su terrible aspecto, solo se hace presente cuando volteo a mirarlo con mi ojo bueno, una bestia formada de caras que gritan al ser alumbradas por esa luz brillante, lo único que puedo ver es por el rabillo del ojo, dos puntos rojos que se mueven creando una estela que me permite saber dónde está.

(A si, Chitose ya te está esperando abajo, bueno tu querida novia) Levante mi mano para que parara de hablar, me dirijo a la puerta, baje las escaleras, solo para encontrarme con Chitose, ella me sonrió como siempre, estaba a punto de saludarme cuando yo la agarre de la cadera y la bese, sin dejar de besarla la levante de la cadera, subí las escaleras, abrí la puerta del baño, al llegar la solté, ella sonrió, no es la primera vez que lo hago.

(Quieres que aleje a la bestia) Asentí con la cabeza, la bestia cada día me da más ordenes, más cosas que debo cumplir, pero sé que un día la podre alejar, solo necesito reparar mis emociones, aunque se hace más pesado, más fastidioso, solo me puedo relajar con Chitose, ella es quien porta la linterna después de todo, quitándome la ropa la empuje contra la tina que ya estaba llena de agua, en los segundos en que yo me quitaba la ropa, ella estaba completamente desnuda desde hace un rato.

(Te amo Ayano) Dulces palabras que alejaban mi locura, no las quiero parar de escuchar jamás, abrace a Chitose, la llene de besos y caricias, si no fuera por ella la bestia ya me habría atrapado, con sus mentiras, me promete liberarme pero a qué precio, al precio de mi propia alma, a ser una carcasa vacía de lo que alguna vez fue Ayano, las cosas ahora son horribles pero pueden mejorar, al menos eso pienso yo, con eso me mantengo más o menos cuerda.

(Ayano, debemos irnos ya, vamos a llegar tarde a clases) Yo estaba abrazada a ella, me aleje para darle un beso, seguido de varios en todo su cuerpo, ella se reía ante mis besos, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, beso mi frente con mucho cariño, eso me hizo muy feliz.

(Deben apurarse niñas, si no, llegaran tarde a clases, eso no lo puede hacer alguien que pertenece al consejo estudiantil, da mala imagen) Suspire, no quería ir a la escuela hoy, ninguna de las chicas iría por estar viviendo sus propias historias, que de algún modo están vinculadas entre sí, yo solo soy un inocente testigo del caos de esas líneas que están unidas por un hilo rojo del destino que es inevitable y nos encadena a lo peor de nosotros mismos.

(Vamos Ayano, recuerda que hoy me dieron permiso de quedarme a dormir) Yo levante mi cabeza, de inmediato me salí de la tina, comencé a bañarme de verdad, cuando termine Chitose ya estaba abajo hablando con mi madre tranquilamente, ambas hablaban de mi nueva relación con Chitose, mi madre y padre saben que ella es mi novia, pero no por lástima, porque de verdad la amo, pero aun saben que el nombre de Kyoko abre una herida que no he podido cerrar, o algo así porque aún no logro entrar a esa parte de mi mundo, está demasiado colapsada como para acercase siquiera, aún no he logrado aclarar todo, a excepción de que amo a Chitose.

(Vamos Ayano) Yo termine de lavarme los dientes, salte sobre la mesa del comedor, me coloque los zapatos, cuando lo hice tome mi maleta, agarre la mano de Chitose y le di un beso, avance suavemente arrastrándola conmigo, me sentía mal por mentirle a mi madre, pero igualmente quería tiempo de caridad con mi novia, la escuela estaba cancelada, las chicas hicieron un trato con la profesora para darnos tiempo libre a nuestro grupillo de amigas, aunque tampoco le he dicho a mi madre que abandone el consejo estudiantil por ser aburrido, no quería estar encerrada más en esa sala resolviendo papeles, olvidándome de las cosas que me rodeaban, se lo deje a Sakurako y Himawari, yo no lo quería cerca de mí.

(Deberíamos decirles la verdad Ayano, no les podemos mentir todo el tiempo, aunque no puedo negar que me encanta poder estar contigo todo el día, quiero ir al parque hoy, abrazarnos a dormir todo el día como siempre, para enloquecer en la noche cuando nadie está mirando, aunque quiero también mirar las estrellas contigo a mi lado, solo te quiero a aquí contigo) Ella puso su cabeza en mi hombro, yo cerré mis ojos, apreté mi mano para sentirla cerca de mí, le di un beso en la mejilla, me dirigí al parque más lejano posible, al que siempre íbamos cada día que se quedaba a dormir, quería darle amor a Chitose, también un lugar donde pudiera estar tranquila sin nadie que nos moleste a las dos, ya me encargare de llamar a mi madre para decirle que llegaremos más tarde porque tenemos trabajo de consejo estudiantil, cuando sea el momento tomare a Chitose entre mis brazos para llevarla a la cama, para despertarla y darle montones de amor, como siempre, una rutina que siempre sigo con todo mi corazón.

(Te amo Chitose, nunca te alejes de mí) Cuando estábamos cerca de la entrada del parque le susurre esas dulces palabras para mostrarle que era hora de seguir nuestro camino, ella abrió los ojos, sonrió, mire sus ojos a través de sus lentes, pude ver un brillo lleno de amor, sonreí con suavidad, acerque mi nariz a la suya, cerré mis ojos sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, digo pocas palabras pero sé que me entiende completamente, señale con mi cabeza el pequeño lago que estaba allí, ella asintió con la cabeza.

(Ayano yo sé que quieres hacer, pero no traje mi billetera hoy así que me temo que no podre pagar los botecitos que tanto amas, pero hoy no podemos, la próxima semana te prometo que si lo haremos, pero hoy solo podemos tomarnos de las manos y caminar por ahí, vamos a rodear el lago si quieres) Yo mire al suelo viendo a los a Chitose como perrito regañado, ella sonrió, yo la seguí por donde me estaba guiando, estaba muy feliz de estar con ella, aunque si quería estar en el bote.

(AYANO CUIDADO) Retrocedí un paso apenas el mundo oscuro de mi cerebro me lo grito a penas paso solté la mano de Chitose, vi como una rama de un árbol cayó, cuando lo hizo una oscuridad inundo el suelo, mire a Chitose, ella corrió hacia mí, pero cuando dio un solo paso en la oscuridad su cuerpo se transformó en un horrible bestia, ojos blancos profundos sin ningún sentido pues se deformaban a cada segundo, luego dos cuernos como los de un alce aparecieron en su cabeza, estos eran pequeños pero tenía una especie de monstruoso fondo que los hacia ver gigantes.

(QUE PASA AYANO, NOS TIENES MIEDO, PUES TIENE SENTIDO, SOMOS TU PEOR MIEDO, VAMOS, CORRE SI QUIERES VIVIR) Yo me quede completamente quieta, espere pacientemente a que ella saliera de esa oscuridad, cuando lo hizo volvió a ser mi amada Chitose, aunque sigo sin entender ni ningún modo porque ella es mi peor miedo, aunque tiene sentido, cuando hay confianza la decepción es mayor, si nuestra relación a quien le tengo toda la confianza de que saldrá bien sale por alguna razón mal, caeré de nuevo y no creo que pueda salir, ya perdí la mitad de mí, no puedo perder más.

(¿Estas bien? Tuviste suerte de esquivar esa rama, pero no entiendo cómo es que la viste venir, no me digas que ese mundo te está llamando otra vez, quieres que vayamos al bosque, a nuestro lugar favorito, nos alejare como siempre lo hago, solo ven conmigo) Yo tome su mano y le di un abrazo, no fue una llamada, fue una advertencia, no es el momento de forzarla a esto ahora, es nuestro tiempo de caridad donde estaremos tranquilas, nada malo va a pasar, no hasta que cierre los ojos para entrar a mi mundo.

(No fue nada, solo me advirtieron del peligro Chitose, pero creo que debería empezar a enfrentarlos, las demás chicas ya están en eso, yo me voy a quedar atrasada si no lo hago ahora, ellos son fuertes, pero nosotras lo somos más, nuestro hilo rojo lo es más, estamos mucho más unidas que eso, así que sigamos con nuestro paseo, ya tendremos más tiempo para estar juntas, pero creo que no hablare más, ya sabes que tengo palabras limitadas, si hablo más podre perder este privilegio)

Ella me miro a los ojos, ella me abrazo con fuerza, estaba asustada por mí, ella era probablemente la única que vio que es la oscuridad, ese recuerdo de ese horrible día cuando me derrumbe, cuando esos horribles demonios gritaron con fuerza para devorarme, pero me salve por poco, por ella que se metió en medio de todo sin ningún tipo de miedo, ella es mucho más fuerte que yo, tomo mi mano con toda la fuerza del mundo, me alejo de esos demonios como si su vida dependiera de ello, sacrificando su forma, su propia libertad que podía ser robada, pero no pude sentirme mejor, ella era la verdadera chica que debería estar conmigo, pero claro ella jamás me lo dijo, dejo ligarme con ella cuando su hilo estaba con alguien más, pero estoy muy feliz, porque por ella estoy viva.

(Vámonos Chitose, daremos un paseo por allí, luego iremos a dormir, solo cierra los ojos, te guiare donde debemos estar) Ella sonrió, tomo mi mano como ese día y se fue conmigo…

Este fanfic será el que menos actualizare, pero solo lo quiero utilizar para que más o menos entiendan que le pasa a la mente de Ayano, que fue lo que le paso y ese tipo de cosas, sé que es confuso por ahora, pero ya le daré sentido


	2. AVISO IMPORTANTE (PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA)

Buenos dias tardes, dias, noches, como sea, hola soy su escritora Roroanama, actualizando con un no capitulo en todas mis historias, las razones son varias y pues subire este capitulo en todas mis historias, despues de 6 meses de ausencia para pedirles no solo un poco mas de paciencia si no que me envien algo de feedback saben, unos comentarios etc, porque denote que las visitas son muchas y me gustaria saber su opinion, perdon por no actualizar pero los problemas en mi vida son varios, y me costara no les mentire subir capitulos, asi que espero las respuestas incluso por mensaje privado :,v. Bueno eso es todo que tengan un bonito dia o noche.


End file.
